The present invention relates to a magazine for a tank equipped with a large-calibre firearm arranged so that it can be raised and lowered in relation to the tank chassis.
For tanks of the kind in question, there is a desire that at least most of the ammunition carried along can be given a low position in the tank so that a low silhouette can be maintained for it when the gun is lowered.